particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara (Al'Badara)
The Democratic Socialist Republic of Badara, or simply Badara, is a Socialist island nation located in Majatra. It is near to Cildania in the north-west, Kafuristan in the south, and Saridan in the east. The largest city of the Badara and the former capital is Bier Qassem. It is also the country's center industrial, and cultural activities. The most significant and pressing of political and economic activies occur within Dar al Badara, the bustling and modern capital city. Al'Badara has a rich history of great untapped material wealth coupled with political turmoil and unrest. The nation ranks 43rd in National GDP, despite having nearly 15% of Terra's oil and copper reserves. These vast national resources have brought prosperity and poverty to Al'Badara, amidst varying waves of international exploitation, dictatorial government mismanagment, privatized production and ultimately nationalization. History Ancient History The original people of Al'Badara are the Asli. At least 1,000 years ago, Majatran people from the mainland settled the coasts of the islands they called Al'Badara. With the coming of Islam, Sutan (Saint) Abdullah brought the faith to Al'Badara, converting most of the people. Al'Badara was divided into two nations. The''' Mu'tasim peoples, the strongest military and economically and mainly Majatran, and the '''Nashwa peoples, that were a country of peasants and hunters, mainly Asli. Politics and Administration The political realm of Al'Badara has experienced many shifts in its history, the most recent and radical of which was undertaken by Eternal Guide of the Vanguard Revolution and Badaran State, Jalal Al-e Ahmad beginning in 3319. Under the authoritarian reign of Jalal and his Red Vanguards, Al'Badara shifted from a privatized oil Kingdom to a leading Communist nation. Direct Democracy and The Final Word One of the central tenants of Vanguard Communism is that of direct democratic control by the workers. In accord with this, the Red Vanguard and long-time allies the House of Al-Majali have altered the political landscape of Al'Badara for generations to come. Previously a stagnant Constitutional Republic, modern Al'Badara is the result of epic administrative and political reforms on a societal scale, replacing Mayors and Governors with Municipal Worker's Committees and CEOs with Democratic Worker's Councils. Each region is composed of a web of Unions, Councils, and Committees, working in tandem for the functioning of the State as a whole. However, with this nation-wide direct democracy comes times of entropy and confusion, and the lack of a solid Consitution leaves many citizens uncertain or simply unaware of what the laws are, and what the laws will be. This confusion is compounded by the Al'Badaran media, which is organized into several dozen Media Collectives which recieve their full funding from the Vanguard State. In order to alleviate this confusion, the Eternal Guide of Revolution, Jalal Al-E Ahmad retains "The Final Word" on the implementation or veto of all laws proposed by Council or Committee. In accord with Vanguard law, Jalal is the sole representative of Al'Badara is all political, judical, and international affairs, and therefore is held responsible for all actions undertaken within and by the nation. Supporters of Vanguard Communism have extolled its strong faith in the common people of the nation, praised its efforts to involve persons from throughout Al'Badara in the political realm which for so long had been dominated by special interest groups. Detractors have labeled the system "a fraud," pointing to The Final Word clause and declaring it "dictatorship in disguise." Ex-Badaran citizens residing in Kafuristan and Cildania believe the system to be a perpetual excuse for the reign of Jalal Al-e Ahmad, with the Eternal Guide taking credit for the passing of popular and successful laws while blaming the Committees and Councils for laws that prove less successful. Often, these less successful laws result in the reappointment of Commune and Council members, a process purely overseen by Jalal. Economics - Life Under Vanguard Communism Culture - Life in Public Foreign Affairs The Brotherhood of Virtue and Terror Military - The Amazonian Guard